I do
by ReadingBAWSE
Summary: The 4 times Riley says I do Rucas


**Hey guys,**

 **Here is the start of a little series I'll be doing of one-shots. Ill take requests and ill do whatever ship you'd like. Please enjoy!**

 **Summary:**

 **The three times Riley says I do**

 **1** **st** **time**

I'm sitting on my bed after coming back from my conversation with Maya, staring at the box in my hands that contains the jellybean from the scale I did with Farkle and Zay. I know it's weird that I kept it but it was like I couldn't let go of it, the universe was trying to stop me from leaving it. I've always known it was Riley but I didn't want to hurt Maya or risking breaking their friendship and now that Maya has given me her blessing I just have to gain enough courage.

I stand up, sliding the box into my back pocket. I walk out of the room and into the lobby where I see Riley on the bay window looking outside the window, looking as beautiful as ever. I start walking over, my heart beat speeding up with every step I take when she looks up at me with those doe eyes putting me in a trance. I shake it off and sit down, okay play it cool.

"My favourite thing in this world is when you talk to me" I blurt out.

A smile grows on her face "It is?"

I don't even hear her answer all I can do I watch as her eyes seem to shine with the suns reflection, and when I tell her I'm a secure western hero her melodic laugh bounces off the wall of the lobby.

I tell her that I want the important talks to be between us, okay I can do this just keep talking. There it is again, her melodic laugh as I tell her I'll buy her cake.

"So, you've been thinking about this too?" I ask, reaching or her hand.

"Yeah, I think about it all the time," and there goes my heart "you always said that the most important thing was that nobody got hurt, will Maya be okay?"

There she goes again, putting other people before herself, she's perfect "Yeah, she's the one that sent me here" I reply. Riley's eyes brighten and smile widens.

"So, this is our moment?" Riley asks

"Mhm, I promised you that my moment would be my moment," I pause "This is it"

I reach to get the box and pull it out and show her "I got you this"

"Maya!" Riley calls concern filling her voice, why would she be concerned? Oh, wait it's in a proposal box.

I open it up showing her the jellybean, "It's a jellybean"

"Stay where you are!" Riley calls, looking down at the jellybean "What does it mean?"

I tell her the story about the scales "This means you, I choose you Riley and I hope you choose me" I explain, the nerves rushing through my veins.

 **"** **I do"** She replies. The happiness that washes over me is almost too hard to take but with Riley with me I know I can take on anything.

 **2** **nd** **time**

Today's the day, I'm about to marry the love of my life. At the age of 23, I'm one of the lucky ones and what better time to have the wedding when I've been accepted into Stanford for biology and Riley has just been given her biggest photography job she's ever had?

I'm standing at the flower altar on the beach, I didn't think having a wedding on the beach would be good idea but the way the sun is shining and the colours from the sunset make it beautiful. Our family and friends are all seated, smiles and laughter filling the afternoon with happiness.

"Dude you okay?" Zay my best man asks

"Of course he is, he is about to get married!" Farkle my groom's men replies for me, slapping Zay on the shoulder. It was a hard decision choosing between Zay and Farkle to be my best man but in the end Zay has been there for me forever.

"Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you know if he's getting cold feet or not" Zay snaps

"He better not be, that's my niece" Josh argues, my final groom's man. We became closer when him and Maya got together.

"Shut up all of you" I laugh, when I hear the music starting.

Auggie and Ava come through the middle throwing the rose petals down the aisle. Behind them trailing Smackle and Vanessa, Riley's bridemaids and Zay and Farkles girlfriends. I hear Zay murmur "Hot damn" and I let out a small chuckle.

Maya soon follows behind them obviously being the maid of honour before everyone stands up, signalling the entrance of the bride.

Riley enters with her Farther besides her, her hair in a side messy bun, with a dress that I believe is called a mermaid dress or something whatever Maya was on about. My breath hitches when she makes eye contact. Cory and Riley stop before the altar, Cory hugs her and kisses her cheek before giving me a glare and sitting next to Topanga, some things never change, Riley stands besides' me smiling softly and my heart beats speed up and the butterflies awoke in my stomach. It's funny after so long Riley still makes me nervous, the priest starts talking but I can't hear him all I can hear is my heart beat as this Angel stands before me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Riley holds the ring out in front of me.

"Do you Lucas Gabriel Friar take Riley Ann Matthews to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care and cherish her till your death?"

"I do" I say, grinning from ear to ear as Riley puts the ring on my hand. Zay then hands me Riley's ring, a simple gold vine ring with a silver diamond in the middle.

"Do you Riley Ann Matthews take Lucas Gabriel Friar to be your lawfully wedded husband, to car and cherish him till your death?" The priest repeats

 **"** **I do"** Riley smiles as I slide the ring on her finger.

"You may kiss the bride" The Priest announces and I don't have to be asked twice. I pull Riley into me and kiss her soft, blossom lips. To the start of my future.

 **3** **rd** **Time**

"Lucas" Maya sobs "Its time"

I nod my head as I stand up with the help of my eldest daughter Rosie. I lowly make my way to Riley and I's bedroom, as we go down the hall I look at all the photos.

The first photo is the picture Josh captured when I chose Riley at the Ski lodge so long ago.

The second photo is sophomore year when Riley finally made it on the cheer team, she was so happy.

The next photo is us and graduation, my arm around her waist as we smile at the photo. Riley wasn't Valedictorian and neither was I but we still felt involved in the preparation as we were best friends with the class president Farkle and the valedictorian Smackle.

After is the first day of college and the final day of college, both photos with us smiling so wide at our achievements.

Then is our wedding day, the happiest day of my life until our daughter Rosie came along 2 years later.

The next photo is me at my graduation and the first day of being a vet, with Riley besides me.

The two photos after are pictures of our twins, Mike and Stewart before finally our youngest Isabella. The rest of the photos are us all at vacations, thanksgivings and Christmases, first days of kindergarten and the final days of high school. The weddings of all our kids and the birth of our grandchildren. Our lives documented on these walls before I reach the door of our room I see a photo from Riley's 70th birthday, we may be old but she is still beautiful.

I reach the door but I can't open it.

"It's okay dad" Isabella says as Mike opens the door for me.

We walk in to the room where Riley is laying on bed. I choke back a sob but the tears still fall, I look to my children and their all crying with Stewart being red faced. He always was the emotional one.

"M-Mum" Rosie stutters

"Yes dear" Riley replies

"Don't leave" Mike sobs

"I have no choice" Riley answers

"Please" Stewart crocks

"We don't want you too" Isabella pleads

"I'm sorry" Riley sobs

"Don't be sorry, we love you and will missed you" I cry

"Do you love us too?" The kids chorus together.

 **"** **I do"** Riley says before she takes her last breath, and an Angel leaves this Earth.

The love of my life has gone but she'll be remembered.


End file.
